This invention relates generally to wire spooling equipment, and more particularly to devices for facilitating the de-reeling of wire from a spool.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,647, issued Feb. 4, 1969 shows a pay-out cap assembly comprising a freely rotatable wheel and stationary tension brush for de-reeling wire off the free end of a spool. In the past, it has been customary to shift the spools by rolling them on their circular flanges to the desired location, and raising the ends of the spools off the ground to enable installation thereon of take-off cap assemblies. The latter have usually been secured by means of special hubs received in the spool bores. Although such prior constructions have been found to be generally satisfactory, their installation and use was relatively time-consuming, and the devices thus did not lend themselves to high speed operation.